spellstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond the Gate Part II transcript
Beyond the Gate Part II Transcript Unlikely Friends M: Do you believe that the demon will help us to seal the Gate? He opened it! E: Opening a Gate is easier than sealing it. And the Manakros will be drawn straight to Halleal as the purest magical creature in the area. M: So we trust him. For now. G: More Ethereal magic is bleeding into the world. M: Great... M: Why do you want to seal the Gate, demon? H: I prefer: "Sir Halleal" you know. Anyway, I knew about the Marigatts and the Abatene when I opened the Ggate. They don't worry me. But the Manakros... E: Is powerful enough to possess a demon. H: Precisely. Etherscape M: Why open the Gate in the first place, dem- Halleal? H: I owe a debt to the nearby town: Weatherly. M: What? H: They murdered my brother in Weatherly. I'm paying them back. M: Grim? G: I'm... I'll be fine. M: What? No, I wanted to talk to you about – Nevermind. E: Humph... How do you know your brother was murdered in Weatherly? He was a demon. He might have been attacking the town. H: He was summoned there by a Mage – no warning, no reason – and killed. E: Ahh... You understand that after we seal the Gate, we'll have to stop you from destroying Weatherly? H: Of course, dear lady. But not until the Manakros is safely imprisioned. M: Halleal's story, about his brother... G: Gah... M: Seriously, Grim. What's wrong? G: Give me a minute. I'll try to explain... Gentle Dangers H: Interesting. The excess Ethereal magic seems to be destroying your magical book. M: What? Grim! Talk to me! G: Emila mentioned that Ethereal magic likes to return things to their proper form. M: Yes... G: It's trying to... find my natural form... M: You weren't always an annoying talking book? M: So what is your natural form, anyway? G: It doesn't matter. It doesn't exist anymore. Essence Trees M: Grim... G: I need to get out of this Ethereal magic. It will pull apart my essence if I don't. M: We'll find a way. Hurry! H: Ah, the Abatene. I remember when they nearly destroyed the Mages Council. That was entertaining. M: Some of us remember it differently. E: Will you two shut up and help me fight? We need to get Grim out of here. H: It's so cute that you care for a talking book. Gossamer Vines M: So the Ethereal Magic will pull apart your essence, Grim? G: ...yes... it's trying to... I can't hold myself together much longer. M: Why is it doing this to you and not the rest of us? G: Hang it Mage! Because I'm not a natural being! I'm a talking book! M: Okay, okay... M: Grim! Hang on, I can see a way out! G: Ahh... Hurry... M: Stormsblood! A Mantle! Eerie Veils G: … That's better. M: Will you be alright? G: Yes. But let's stay out of the Ethereal Pocket while we can. M: The Cultists are running from the Marigatts! H: Yes... I suppose they finally figured out that the Marigatts are dangerous. Took them long enough. M: You're evil... demon. H: I was born this way. Spectral Billows M: Grim... G: Why are you whispering? What's wrong. M: The reason I left Weatherly... I summoned a demon by accident. Master Ridley killed it. G: Oh no. G: You're kidding. You're the one that killed Halleal's brother. M: No. But it is my fault... The demon was furious when I summoned it by accident. It – started to kill people. G: Makes sense. Being summoned without a magical bond is painful. M: If Ridely hadn't been there, Weatherly would have been flattened. That's when he took me away to become a Mage. Lurid Haze G: Are your parents in Weatherly, then? Fang Shrimp farmers? M: I don't know. I haven't spoken with them since I went to train with the Mages Council. G: It takes a powerful emotion to summon a demon, if you aren't trained. M: I was fighting with my sister. We were kids. G: Is she still in Weatherly? M: She was buried there. Shadowy Copse G: So you summoned Halleal's brother by accident, and Ridley destroyed him... small world. M: Right... G: I wouldn't mention it to him, if I were you. M: Thanks, Grim. I'll remember that people tend to dislike their brother's murderer. E: Will you hurry up, Mage! We have to get the Gate and seal the wretched thing! M: Great. More Abatene. H: Let me see if I can diffuse the situation. Madam Abatene, we wish you no ill will. We mearnly wish to close the Gate. E: Doesn't look like that worked. H: Oh, well. Kill her then. Wan Groves H: You seem jumpy, Mage. Surely you've dealt with wildly unfavorable odds before? M: Um... yes. H: Then cheer up! No use dying with a long face. Doesn't make it easier. M: I thought the Abatene were human Mages. But their magic is different from mine. E: Well, three hundred years of being saturated with Ethereal magic does things to a girl. Subtle Creepers M: Blast! More Ethereal Magic leaking through... E: This is the quickest way to the Gate. M: We'll hurry, Grim. Hang on. G: Oh, don't worry about me. I'll just quietly disintegrate into nothingness... E: This doesn't look good... The gate must be nearly open, if this much Etheral magic has leaked out. H: Are all humans as pessimistic as you two? Bah! In the "nick of time" is still "in time". Unworldly Fog G: ...it's starting to be hard to... hold myself together. M: Hang in there, Grim. M: Stormsblood! We can't get away from these Abatene! H: I'll hold off the ones behind us. Clear the way, Mage! M: How close are we to the Gate? H: The Ethereal magic skews distances. I can't tell. Vaporous Vale M: Another Abatene! They're coming from all directions! G: They're feeding on the Ethereal magic... Mage, we need... to get out of... the Ethereal Magic. M: You're right! There's too many of them! M: What will we do if the Manakros escapes? H: Run? M: We can't - E: If it gets away from the Gate, we run. Our only chance is to reseal the Gate. Airy Plants M: Grim? Are you holding together? G: I'm trying, Mage. Worry about getting us out of here. Celestial Weald M: We can't keep running from the Abatene and I don't see a way out. H: Here they come. E: Prepare yourselves! M: Right! Come and get us, Abatene! Illusive Verdure G: I don't know if I can... last here much longer... M: I'll look for a place with less Ethereal magic. M: Grim, do you know how we could defeat a Manakros? G: Emila and Halleal are right: you don't. You lock it back in the Gate. Astral Greenery M: Grim... G: Mage, you have to let me concentrate. M: Grim, your shadow... It's not a book's shadow. G: Mage, listen a moment... I don't know what the Ethereal magic will do to me. M: Grim, I'll get you out of here. We're nearly to the Gate. Then we can seal it and go home. H: There's some optimism! Smile, book! M: How long do you think it will take for the Gate to open entirely? E: We don't have much longer. Ephemeral Briars G: Are the daisies blooming yet? Penny loved them so. M: Grim? Blast it! E: The best thing you can do for the Grimoire is to get moving! G: Secret souls and secrets sold, secret souls - M: Grim! Pull yourself together! G: Pennies on the thoughts... Penny's on your thoughts. M: Grim... shut up. Ghostly Thicket H: Has your book gone mad? M: I hope not... G: The weather in Weatherly withered when – it missed you, that's what I'm saying. H: Weatherly missed me? Ha! I can't wait to flatten the place to the ground after we reseal the Gate. M: … G: Secrets sold Penny with your thoughts and withered Weatherly. G: I won't tell! I promise! M: What? G: I won't tell the demon whose brother killed your sister that you're from Weatherly. I swear! Poor Penny! M: Well that's done it. H: What did the crazy book say? Unearthly forest M: We're almost to the Gate, let's leave this... H: A Mage from Weatherly, eh... and about the right age, too. M: It was an accident. I didn't mean to summon anything, let a lone get anyone killed. Get out of my way! H: Not much use now, is it? M: Look, I know you're angry - H: Angry? Human anger pales before the rage of losing an immortal brother. We only get so many brothers, you know. M: I only had the one sister: Penny. We were fighting and when I accidentally summoned the demon, it killed her. It would have killed more people. H: Quite right. He should have killed you and all of Weatherly. But he left that to me. E: We still need to reach the Gate! Stop dodging away, Mage, and finish this! H: Yes... Let me finish this. M: Fine! I'm done talking! H: Well, does that make you feel better? You got both my brother and me. M: I never wanted either of you. E: Stop mucking about, Mage! The Manakros is nearly free! Uncanny Gloom M: Grim? Are you with us? We're out of the Ethereal Realm again. G: What happened? M: The Ethereal magic was doing somrthing to you... and you outed my history to Halleal. G: I what? Of course, I – what happened to my body? I'm a … M: Grim? E: Leave him alone, Mage. He'll recover. We still need to seal the Gate. E: Pull yourself together, Mage. You aren't focusing! M: This has not been a simple mission, Archmage. E: Well, it's not over yet! Grisly Shadows E: You did... well. Against the demon. M: I wish I hadn't had to fight him. E: we were going to have to eventually. Couldn't let him avenge himself on an entire town. And the idiot did open the Gate. G: Mage? M: Grim! You're okay! G: I think so... Entrancing Groves G: What's happening? M: Halleal is gone. The Manakros is nearly free. And we're still trying to seal the Gate. G: Not much, then. You must have missed my wit. M: Archmage? What will we do about the Abatene? E: We'll worry about them after the Gate is sealed! Fey Mists E: Why are these cultists still fighting? There's a gaping Ethereal hole in the world, and they're still being a nuisance. M: You obviously haven't dealt with the Cult of the Fourth Dawn before. M: Are you certain there's no way to save people when they become a Mantle? G: I'm sorry, Mage. The Gate E: Finally! We're almost to the Gate! M: It doesn't look like much... E: You can't feel it? Besides – that would be the Manakros coming through... M: Right. I'll fend off the Manakros, while you seal the Gate. M: Stormsblood! That thing is big! E: I'll seal the Gate! Keep the Manakros busy! E: The seals are complete, with the Manakros on the Ethereal side. Why so glum, Mage? M: Halleal, everything else... it's been a long day. And, I don't know if I can face Weatherly... G: You just helped to save the entire town. You could hardly ask for better circumstances. E: And I'm not giving up my Fang Shrimp curry, so get used to the idea. M: Very well. Dinner in Weatherly. I never thought I would come home... Category:Transcripts Category:Events